youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall-YTGaming
Tristen Evan Jones, (born: ), better known online as Marshall is an American Gaming YouTuber. His videos mainly consist of Lets plays, Top 10s and Evolution Videos. His channel currently has over 2,960 Subscribers and 950,000+ Video Views. Early life Tristen Jones was born on April 16, 2001 in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. He is the 2nd oldest of his family, born after his sister and before his brother. As a young child, Tristen was fascinated in technology and foreign language. When he was toddler, he would sometimes try to speak Japanese or Spanish since he picked up some words and phrases. Also, although he was young, he loved playing video games with his father, even though he had no idea he had objectives in them. However, he also had a difficult childhood growing up. Tristen was born into a very dysfunctional and unhealthy home, fortunately, he ended up moving out of his house at the age of 2. At the start of his childhood, he would be filled with sickness and even medical issues. At the age of 3, Tristen constantly had norovirus which later formed into gastroenteritis. In other words, he had constant sickness which resulted in puking almost everyday for about 2 weeks. When Tristen was 6, he ended up having a blood blister on his right pinkie finger which later morphed into an infected blister. He ended up staying in the hospital for about a week and half. His infection resulted in his right pinkie finger being permanently larger than his left but slightly. Tristen says his childhood was a pain in the ass at times, but he also says he wishes he would go back to them if the sickness and medical issues werent present. YouTube Career (2012-Present) Tristen Jones founded his channel on Feburary 28, 2012 when he was only 10 years old. He named the channel "ChicagoBear210" since he was fascinated with Chicago sports. His channel early on consisted of "Sports Top 10" videos and some gaming videos. However, once he discovered channels like Markiplier, Smosh Games, and others, he wanted to be apart of the gaming community of YouTube. Unfortunately, he didn't know how nor the technology to create gaming videos. However, after he decided to collaborate with his best friend Carter, his channel became a lets play channel which at the time was only Minecraft. Later on he would expand the gaming to a bigger variety of games (although some were limited due to lack of console recording). Eventually he gained 500 Subscribers after playing sorts of FNAF Fan Made games. He would also start playing Garry's Mod which also contributed in making subscribers. Jones eventually hit 1,000 Subscribers on Feburary 24, 2016. Name Change In 2016, Tristen would eventually change his YouTube name to Marshall Law Gamer, and then eventually started making videos on Tekken but also on other games. His channel would get decent amount of views and Subscribers since the name change. However, the first 3 Weeks of 2018 proved that this has already been his best year in terms of production. In the last 30 Days (12/24/17-1/23/2018), his channel surged over 280+ Subscribers and 133K+ Views (250+ Subscribers have came in the last 3 weeks alone), and at certain periods of time, he would make 10+ Subscribers almost each day (which is a lot depending on the status of his channel at the current moment). Break and 2nd Name Change After his livestream in May on the Battle Royale game of H1Z1, Tristen was absent from his channel, until uploading almost 2 months later giving an update. In the update, he said he changed his name from "Marshall Law Gamer" to "Marshall-YTGaming." Tristen says he wants to give a new identity to his channel. He would take another break from the channel for another 2 months. However, he is making a return. Gaming Series History Minecraft 'Minecraft Adventures' Being the first "real" gaming series that has been shown on the channel, Minecraft Adventures was a series of videos of Jones and his friend Carter playing Minecraft servers. There wasn't really any corrollation to each video. The most popular video is his MC Halo video with only 250+ views. 'Crafting Dead' Crafting Dead is a Walking Dead mod on Minecraft. In these videos, Jones would be playing the game and would fight Zombies into it. Unfortunately, the series was cut short when his save(s) we're accidentely deleted. Terraria Another series of gaming that Jones had early on his channel were his Terraria gameplays. He claims that he's a great Terraria player and says he could take on anyone, although he also states he overestimates himself. He would also give tips and tricks on how to kill bosses. Slendytubbies (2 and 3) Slendytubbies is a parody series based off the game "Slender" but teletubbies themed. This is one of the only horror games series on his channel, since Jones doesn't like playing horror games. He'd also have his friend Carter in most of his videos. He has beat the main Slendytubbies games, although only recording 2 and 3. Garry's Mod The famous Sandbox game Garry's Mod has appeared on Jones' channel. He has made lots of videos of the game, some of which are Murder Mystery, Dark RP, Prop Hunt and Guess Who. FNIA (Five Nights In Anime) Another parody game that Jones has featured was Five Nights In Anime. The game is a parody to Five Nights at Freddy's but is anime themed, and is very sexualized. Being one of the most popular series on his channel with 2 videos having over 10-20K views. Tekken (1, 2, 3 , Tag Tournament, Tag Tournament 2, 7) The most popular series in the Marshall Law Gamer channel is the Tekken series. Jones' mainly plays as a character named Marshall Law, however he does play other characters such as Kazuya Mishima, Miguel, and Heihachi Mishima. Although he mainly focuses on Tekken 7, he makes videos on older Tekken games as well. Currently, his most viewed viewed video is a Tekken video. Fortnite: Battle Royale Jones has made a few videos on Fortnite, which is a game that's rising to popularity, maybe even more popular that it's rival PLAYERUNKNOWNBATTLEGROUNDS (PUBG). He has stated that he'll make more in the near future, unfortunately, he has none where he has a victory royale (yet). Skills Bilingual: Tristen has the ability to speak 2 languages. Tristen's native language is English, but he can speak a little bit of Japanese also and is currently still learning it in high school. Many people in his class think he is one of the top students in his class, although he sometimes thinks they're exaggerating. Personality Tristen usually tries to get along with the people he meets, and generally tries to make friends. Usually though, he aims to make friends with people that have his interests, such as video games, sports and also making YouTube videos. However, Tristen is also a little shy sometimes when it comes to meeting people, especially when it comes to people that are older than him. Since he has the worry that people might think he's strange upon first impression. Although, most of the time he would best his fear, and would get along with other people well. However when it comes to competition, Tristen almost shows no mercy, especially in tournaments. He's said that he doesn't downplay anyone but also doesn't let up on anyone. One reason why he and his brother would get into arguments a lot is because Tristen would never go easy on him when it came to playing video games, Tristen would even beat his brother in games that Tristen wasn't good at first. Likes *Family/Friends Rap Music Family Guy Japanese Language/Culture Video Games (Tekken Especially) YouTube Making YouTube Videos Money Playing/Watching Sports Chicago Sports (Except for the College Teams) Cedar Rapids, Iowa Chicago, Illinois Godzilla Succeeding in School Jeet Kune Do Dislikes Failure Annoyance School (especially when he's struggling) Tornadoes Rival YouTube Channels Bullies Detroit, Michigan Trivia *****The name "Marshall Law Gamer" and "Marshall-YTGaming" was made since Tristen's favorite video game series is Tekken and his favorite character is Marshall Law. *****The channel used to be named "ChicagoBear210" since his channel was originally made to be a sports channel, but was converted to gaming in late 2012, and then changed his name to "Marshall Law Gamer" in early 2016. *****Back before Jones' got a capture device, Tristen would find many ways to record gameplay. Ranging from PlayStation Remote Play, Camtasia Studio 8, and even went as far as just recording on his phone. Milestones *****April 10, 2014: 100 Subscribers *****May 13, 2015: 500 Subscribers *****Feburary 25, 2016: 1000 Subscribers *****April 2018: 2000 Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers